


Chocolate and Video Games

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Let's Be Alone Together, We Could Stay Young Forever [1]
Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Demiboy, M/M, Menstruation, Nonbinary Character, Queerplatonic Randy Cunningham/Howard Weinerman, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Randy’s got cramps and Howard’s keeping him company.
Relationships: Randy Cunningham/Howard Weinerman
Series: Let's Be Alone Together, We Could Stay Young Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176974
Kudos: 3





	Chocolate and Video Games

This was absolutely one way to _not_ wake up in the honking morning.  
  
Randy stayed there lying in bed with his legs up to his chest as he tried falling back to sleep. It had been only a couple dozen minutes since he woke up, not that he wanted to be up this early in the day in the first place. A sudden increase of pain shot up, causing him to put his hands right in the general area of where the painful cramp was. Okay this wasn’t it, he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep and that was proof of it.  
  
Randy rested his head where he won’t move too far back and he placed his feet onto the wall in front of him. He pushed up against the wall as much as he could. He grabbed his phone and called Howard. It took only one ring before he picked up.  
  
“ _Hey_ _buddy_ , uh do you mind if we just spend the day at my place?” Randy asked.  
  
“Lemme guess, period cramps again?” Howard replied.  
  
“Real bad.”  
  
Randy heard Howard pick something up. “Alright, I’m coming over.” He said. “Do you need chocolate too, Cunningham?”  
  
“No, but it would be _so_ bruce if you did.”  
  
“Got it. See you in a bit.”  
  
After saying that, Howard hung up. Noticing the pain was growing, Randy pushed his feet in even more, and man will his legs become noodles after this. Thankfully, however, the pain lessened in what felt like a couple minutes and Randy softened his pushing before stopping completely. The cramps were still there, but he was able to move a lot more and way better unlike before. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom like he always did after waking up during this time of the month.

It didn't take too long until Howard arrived, snacks in hand and everything. He simply let himself into the room as Randy grabbed one of the controllers. Turning around, Randy fell onto one knee and the entirety of his body tensed up as he felt the cramp worsen again. The controller fell out of his hand and onto the floor. Howard put everything to the side and ran over to him.  
  
“Are you okay, Cunningham?” Howard held out his hand. Randy took it, holding onto it firmly as he used him to get back up. They _looked_ that bad it seemed.

"Yeah I'll… I'll be fine." Randy gave him a weak smile. “Are we gonna play or what?”  
  
Without saying another word, Howard grabbed everything he brought in, put it close to Randy, and the two sat down after Howard took the other controller. They got as comfortable as they could with Randy leaning onto Howard, almost on his lap. Randy's legs went up to his chest as they started playing. Every now and then the purple haired teen grabbed a candy bar in the middle of gameplay. He ate each chocolate bar he grabbed without much hindrance to him playing.  
  
Time flew by like nothing as they got really into the game. Randy was relaxed sitting in his spot where, before he knew it, Howard paused the game. Before Randy could open his mouth to question him, Howard picked him up without messing up his sitting position too badly and placed him right on his lap. He wrapped his arm around Randy, keeping himself comfortable and where Randy won’t accidentally fall backwards.  
  
“Howard, what the jui- Oh!” He nearly hissed inhaling. “ _That’s_ why.”  
  
Howard only nodded. “Yep. Now if you can, try not to get any blood on me, will ya?” He playfully smirked.  
  
“Can’t make any promises,” Randy returned the smirk. “But there is one thing that I _can_ promise.”  
  
He pushed start, unpausing the game. Howard faced towards the screen and one of his eyebrows went up. He tried to glance between the TV and Randy.  
  
“And what would that be?”  
  
Randy only kept a smirk, no words coming out of his mouth. Howard switched his gaze back and forth every few seconds, clearly waiting for an answer. His smirk got bigger and bigger as he saw his shorter lifemate get more anxious by the second. After a moment he stopped and he opened his mouth. He didn’t pause the game this time. Before he could let a single drop of his mind come out of his lips, however, the taller teenager gave him a kiss on the forehead. That action alone caused Howard to stay silent. Randy didn’t know if he just stopped thinking or if he was silently annoyed that was what he did after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Regardless, Randy did a little bit of this, pressed a little bit of that button, and he watched Howard. It was right then and there he finally got a reaction from him when a ‘player 2 loses’ text showed up on screen. His mouth hung open and his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the TV. Howard looked at Randy, who was trying to hold in his laughter. Almost instantly Randy bursted out laughing and Howard playfully punched his arm. It only made Randy laugh harder.  
  
“Man you just did that on purpose!”  
  
“So what if I did?” Randy smirked.  
  
He gave him a peck on the cheek. Howard just rolled his eyes as they continued playing.  
  
“Thanks, by the way.”  
  
“It’s nothing, Cunningham. Just don’t die on me from the cramps.”  
  
“With you here, I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: oh boy an opportunity to roll multiple things into one! Some Weinerham (queerplatonic or not), trans-nb headcanons for Randy bc screw it why not, and also getting some suffering out even if it's taking a few d a y s!  
> Also me: ...wait there's nothing to indicate he's also nonbinary here aside from the tags. u h what do I do now-
> 
> Aka don't be me y'all, plan yo stuff ahead of time plz X'D I mean I wasn't exactly planning on making this at all, I was thinking maybe something else but lol nope the past few days my brain was like "make this make this make this" so uh here we are I guess ha. And also hoping this fandom ain't dead because I just got into it a bit ago and I'm hyperfixating so like uh help me-


End file.
